


Cataclysm

by ilians



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, friendship at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilians/pseuds/ilians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoongi is in love and he's being a drama queen about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm

There was a huge difference between having a crush on someone and having this thing so fucking annoying going up in your head, that you can't even sleep or think straight without almost shout of frustration, every single time you try to figure out when you ended up so fucked. All Min Yoongi knew, after realizing that he was certainly more close to the second symptoms, was that he should find someone to talk about, or he would probably ended up getting stomach ulcers on his early 20's.

It wasn't easy to finally give up on hiding his feelings, because God knows how good he was at doing so. There was a time when he almost could fool himself into believing that he was not so much obsessed with that person. But not now. Now he was precisely 100% sure that nothing could be more truthful than what his heart has been yelling at him 24/7 for the past few days. And out of all the stupid things that he could do about that, he just decided to follow the most reasonable one. Go after the main adviser slash mother figure of the group and spill everything out.

They've just finished a very long and exhausting dance practice, that took more than four hours nonstop of their morning, when he felt tired and encouraged enough to look at his only friend left in the room and seek for the light of his help.

"Hoseok, I'm going to die." Yoongi says after let out a painful gasp, lying down on the floor with his numbs arms and legs wide open. "And it's not even because this fucking impossible to make good choreography."

"...Like, for real? Dying?" Hoseok, who was in charge of bring hope to people, gazed at him with a concerned look that almost made Yoongi feel a little bit guilty. Sometimes talk to him required a very specific choice of words. 

He breathes deeply before explain himself properly. "It seems... that I've been... developing a pathological obsession with someone that is driving me crazy, and because of it I'm going to die."

The younger one pondered a bit before let a loud laughter escape from his mouth, as he took his socks off and threw one of them at Yoongi's face. "Dude, you're so dramatic. It's probably just a crush."

Yoongi sighs. "No, it's a cataclysm. And it's dangerous." He throws the stinking sock back to Hoseok, hitting him in the forehead. "You can't call a crush something that fucking breaks you apart."

"Whoa, how many Almodóvar's movies have you been watching recently? Jesus." They help each other getting up slowly, letting out some painful noises while their bodies were adjusting to the power of gravity. "And before you ask me what is an Almodóvar, calm down ok? Right, first things first: who's she?"

Yoongi closes his eyes dramatically. "Jimin."

Hoseok gives him a little punch in the arm, smirking. "It's funny 'cause she has the same name of our... _oh no_."

"My life is over."

After that, Mr. 'I'm your hope' was clearly having a hard time to deal with the news. Yoongi almost checked for his pulse when things became a little too silent. It took more than five minutes to the color of Hoseok's face go back to normal, leaving the scary pale behind among with a deadly silence. After a deep breath, he lets his wise words out to Yoongi's ears.

"You should talk to him. Take him to a nice coffee shop and talk to him. About everything." he says simply as that, making the other one blink for a few times.

"Are you high?" He shouts and tries to reach Hoseok's head with a slap. "A _coffee shop_? What the fuck is this, a KBS drama? Hoseok, when I told you about this I thought you'd be helpful."

"And I am!" Hoseok defends himself, with a outraged grimace. "It's not like he'll spit on your face and tell that you're sick. It's Jimin, for fuck's sake. He'll perfectly understand... after laugh at you for a couple minutes." he says the last sentence in a lower tone, almost as a whisper, but Yoongi could hear him perfectly.

"He will probably die laughing." Yoongi mutters with a smile, a tiny bit more relaxed.

"Yes, but he would understand. Even accept your feelings, who knows?"

And before the threats of the bright light of a false hope could take control of his brain, Yoongi shakes his head. "Acceptance is not what I'm looking for." He pouts. "I just want to be capable of look at him without feeling the urge of rip my eyes out."

"Gosh, you're such a drama queen!" Hoseok grins and pats Yoongi's back. "Is he really _that_ cute to you?"

He stops for a moment and thinks about Jimin's smile. And it's almost automatic the horrible and disgusted noise that comes out of his mouth.

"Ugh, you have no fucking idea."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OLD BUT.


End file.
